I Hear Too Much
by autumnshutup
Summary: *Needs Edit* Sabrina gets herself stuck in to A LOT of sticky situations..but..Is this one really that bad? Yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer- Nope. Thats it.**

"You insufferable brat!" Sabrina Grimm yelled at Puck. Today he died her hair bright orange. She was about to punch the lights out of him when he started flying away.

"Can't catch me,carrot-top!" Sabrina was now fuming. They were chasing each other around the camp.

"Come down here and fight like a real man!" she screamed. Puck came down, in worry of his pride being hurt. Unfortanely Sabrina had him pinned down in seconds and was currently as said before; punching his lights out.

"This *punch* is *slap* what *kick* you *punch* get *slap*! She screamed in his red face.

"Gods Sabrina it was just a prank" he said finally getting her off of him.

"JUST A PRANK? JUST A PRANK! YOU DIED MY HAIR ORANGE!" She shirekied.

"I don't know what you're getting so mad about, it's not like its pretty or anything" Puck lied. That was the main reason he did things like this, so he wouldn't be staring at her all day. Sabrina looked hurt.

"You know what puck? You suck! You're mean, you don't care about anyone's feelings and you don't think normally!"

Little did they know that Daphne and mustardseed were spying on them, with a mind reading charm

_Oh No._

**I know it was short but I just needed to get it started, I might update tonight, at least by tomorrow! Please review! **

Review this Chapter 


	2. taco or pizza?

**Hey! **

**Blank person- puck and Sabrina's. Daphne and mustardseed are the ones with the spell.**

**Also bold= Sabrina's thoughts **

_Italic= puck's thoughts_

Regular= people talking

**Now for chapter 2! WOO HOO!**

**Sabrina's point of view**

After me and Puck's huge fight I went off to chill in my tent. As soon as I got in I saw Daphne sitting there smirking.

"What's up daph?"

"Nothing Sabrina, why?" she smiled innocently. Too innocently.

"Alright" I gave her a weird look.

"Hey you look thirsty want something to drink?" She handed me a bottle of water. I took a sip, except it didn't taste normal, it tasted like magic. Like I was all tingly.

"Thanks Daphne!"I smiled.

"No, thank you!" I gave her another weird look then left.

**Daphne point of view**

Yes! I got her to drink the potion! It gets her to be able to read the mind of whoever takes the other half and vice versa! And guess who took the other half? Puck! This is so great! Mustardseed and I came up with the plan ourselves. Well I came up with giving them a "fall in to extremely in love" potion but mustardseed said that that potion can make them only care about each other and don't eat, sleep or sometimes breathe! So he suggested this one then helped me put operation: puckabrina reading minds. I'll admit I may have developed a small crush on him but ..THIS! well anyways after I got done with Sabrina I decided to take a nap.

**Mustardseed point of view**

"Hello, brother" I walked in to puck's tent and saw him…Punching a pillow. He quickly stopped when he saw me.

"Oh hey mustardseed" he was all sweaty.

"Why were you-"

"I got in a fight with Sabrina" he said quietly.

"Well you look really warm, want some water?" I asked giving him the "water".

"Yeah sure, thanks" he drank it, got a weird face on and set it down.

"Alright well I got to go" I said running out of there before he got suspicious.

As soon as I got far enough away I looked in my pocket spell book. Somehow my thoughts lingered to Daphne. She was really pretty, smart and energetic. i realized I had a crush on her a while back and that's mostly the reason I agreed to do this whole thing. I grinned when I finally found the spell; I stood outside puck's tent and recited it

"Not say not hear, read minds of the other who drank this spell SABRINA GRIMM!"I ran out of there as fast as I could.

**Sabrina point of view**(sorry about all the switches)

I was reading when all of a sudden a random thought, not my own came in to my head.

**Taco or pizza? I'll just have both.**

_**Hahahahaha. Hope you liked it! Please review1**_


	3. they are so going to get it

**Sabrina point of view**

Okay that was really weird. I shrugged it off until another one popped in to my head.

**What is my brother doing here? Oh well I should prank Sabrina now. Look at her just standing there. She looks really pre- I mean she is such an easy target.**

Oh my gods. I then realized what he said and moved before a glop grenade landed on me.

"What the heck puck?" I yelled at the disappointed and confused fairy.

"How di-wha- you would have had to read my mind to escape that" he yelled when it hit me.

I can read puck's mind and by the way he's clutching his head, he can read mine.

Oh shoot. Well I have to test my theory.

_HEY PUCK! THEYR SELING FREE FOOD THEN I'M GOING TO LET YOU PRANK ME WITHOUT GETTING PUNCHED! _I thought. His perked up and start looking around.

"Where, how when?" he yelled.

"Puck come here right now!" I yelled grabbing his hand and tried not to think about the shock I got when I touched him.

"Whoa Grimm where we going" **why did I feel t jolt of elec-elec-electricity when sab-grimm touched me?**

Was he about to call me Sabrina?And he felt it too? Weird, well when we finally got to granny's tent I sat down and waited for Granny, after hearing puck think about cheese burgers for 5 minutes I learned theres a way to curb thoughts and apparently he didn't notice my thoughts. When granny finally got here she had a mask of concern on her face.

"What's wrong libelings?"

"I don't know it dragged me here!" puck yelled.

"Granny I think we can read each other's minds"

"WHAT!" they yelled. I explained my theory.

"That maybe why I was getting thoughts of how hot I am" I rolled my eyes.

"No, those come natural to you I'm sure." He just shrugged.

"Well is there anything you 2 have don't the same or together" granny said.

"No nothing I can thin- oh wait! The other day Mustardseed came in to my tent acting really strange." Puck said. "then he gave me some water but it tasted like magic too"

"The same thing happened to me with Daphne but you don't think no" I said as puck nodded grimly.

"Mustardseed and marshmallow are behind this. Then Puck and I thought the same thing.

_**Oh they are SO GOJNG TO GET IT!**_

Sorry! Its late but I wanted to get this done. Thanks to all my reviewrs1 LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!


	4. muscluar

**Puck pov**

I started running but since that's so slow, I grabbed Sabrina by the hand and up, up and away! I forgot she was with me and started going 50 feet up.

_Ahhh! Puck, I'm not scared of heights and crap but this is crazy!_ I laughed and decided to almost be nice and picked her up bridal style,(**A/N-AHHHHH I love imagining this!)**.

**God your light or I'm just super strong and beautiful and amazing.**

_Yeah, cause you're not full of yourself at all! Idiot ._I smirked, she doesn't know who she's messin with. I swooped down and made her feel like she falling.

_AHHHH! I'm going to kill you!_ She screamed, in her head of course. We were going so fast her mouth couldn't open. Finally I stopped and she started pounding my chest.

_When did his chest get so hard and…muscular? _I held in a smile until she realized what she just did. A look of realization dawned on her face and I started cracking up. She started punching my arm.

"What Grimm? Can't punch my chest? Don't wanna hurt your hand on my and I quote "my hard and muscular chest?" She looked like a fire truck engine; this just made me laugh harder.

"You should see your face!" this caused her to slap me. Hard.

**OWWWWW! **She smirked.

_That's what you get for making fun of me!_ Finally I saw mustardseed and Daphne hiding. I and Sabrina had a silent conformation with our eyes, which is pretty stupid since we can read minds but whatever. We were going to hide in the Busch behind them. I swooped in there and we poked our heads out, so that they wouldn't see us.

"This is so going to work! I heard Marshmallow's voice squeal.

"Yeah, you're really smart" I heard mustard seed's voice. Then I saw something on Marshmallow..was she blushing?

_Did you see that?_

**Haha our siblings like each other! Hahaha** we started laughing quietly, then we listened to their conversation.

"Puckabrina's so going to happen!

**What is puckabrina?**

_Oh no, oh no, OH NO!_

**What?  
><strong>_It's our couple name like puck and brina like why does your go first?_

_Umm because otherwise I'd be suck and I'd rather not be known as suck._

_Ugh I hate it when-_ she stopped but I'm going to continue for her.

**When I'm right? **

_Eh, it's not like I have to feel like that like, ever._

**Touché**

_Let's get 'em_ we both ran out and I had tackled Daphne while Sabrina got Mustardseed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" we both screamed, causing us to blush.

"Aww, you guys are talking the same and I don't know what you're talking about" she smiled innocently/ me and Grimm locked eyes.

_How about we use the ropes in my pocket to tie them up and do bad cop, good cop?_

**That sounds go- rope in your pocket?**

_Girls got to be prepared, alright so threw her up and then tie as fast as yo- you CAN tie right?_

**Yeah yeah, yeah I got so 1, 2,**

_**3!**_ We did as we planned I hacked her over my shoulder while Sabrina was trying to get Mustardseed but she was having trouble so I gave her Marshmallow and took him, as I was walking away I winked at her and she scowled.

_I would have gotten it._

**Whatever floats you boat, Grimm whatever floats your boat.**

**Thanks reviewers and readers!**


	5. Family can really suck

**Sorry this took me awhile, this chapter will probably have better grammar. Thanks to the 11 REVIEWS! That was amazing!**

**SABRINA POV**

"So Daphne, what in Snow's name, made you think you could put a freakin' mind-reading spell on us? Where did you even GET a mind reading spell?" I asked my not-so-innocent sister.

"Uhh, Mustardseed." she said, ignoring my first question. Puck turned over to Mustardseed.

"Hello there, dear brother o' mine. So, how do we undo it this spell?"

"Uh you have to saayiloveyoutoeachother." he mumbled the last part so fast i couldn't hear him.

_What did he say?_ I mentally asked Puck. I saw him blush, oh no.

**He said we have to uh, admit we, uh love each other.**

****_WHAT? How could I love you? _I looked over and saw (and kind of heard), he was hurt but quickly recovered.

**Don't act like it's not true! But how could i love someone as ugly as you?**

Okay, i have to admit, that hurt. Alot. But the last thing i needed him to know was that he was capable of hurting me. So, since no one could hear me, i decided to bring up one thing, neither of us would ever like to talk about again.

_Really? Because thats not what you said on the trampoline two years ago, -Don't-need-the-make-up._

**I-yo-you know what? lets just go back to them!** i smirked, i win! I win! Then i remembered the answer to the potion and,

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER MAKE THAT THE ANWSER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed.

"WOAH! Lets chill and find a reasonable uh, solution to this." Mustardseed said.

"No, killing you would bring me more joy."

**God your dark.**

****_Thank you_

__**...and weird**, i stuck my tongue out at Puck.

"EVERYONE! COME TO THE MESS HALL NOW OR YOU WON"T GET FOOD!" i heard someone call, and i regretfully untied the ties on the duo and made my way to the mess tent. I sat down and groaned, Granny made the food and it looked gross.

"You know, you can't always judge things by what you see." Puck said, then mentally added _Like when i saw you, i thought you we're gonna be just another stupid pretty girl, but no, you just have to be the one that knocks people out._

__**Would you prefer if I was another stupid girl? And, you called me pretty again!** We both blushed.

"Hey, what's going on with the intent staring and blushing?" Uncle jake snapped us back to reality.

"Uh, yeah Sabrina, stop staring at me! I know I'm beautiful, but its creepy.

"Actually, it looked like Puck was staring at Sabrina more." Mom said.

"Your right, but they were both looking,ahem, lovingly." Daphne smirked and Mustardseed nodded.

**Sometimes i hate family**

****_Join the club, fairyboy._

__**Its like 1:47, so sorry it sucked.**

**please review!**


	6. Oh fuun

Sabrina

After dinner, i went to go put my pajamas on when Granny Put in some exciting news.

"Lieblings! Tomorrow, we are moving back into the house!" everyone in our house cheered, even Red and Dad, gave a weak smile.

"Why happened that were going back?" I asked nothing this great can be from something good.

Your such a Debby downer! Puck's voice rang throughout my head. One of the many, many downsides of having someone able to read your thoughts; they can do it whenever. I don't suggest trying mind-reading. It's not very fun.

_Oh shut up! Mr. Immaturity! _

Well, now I'm not that immature, considering I can't prank you! That's the first time I've ever heard anyone growl inside their head. The no-pranking was the only good thing about this whole ordeal.

Yeah, well now I can go inside all your girly thoughts! He laughed inside of his mind...physco.

_And, I can go inside all your pervy and immature thoughts. _This time, I laughed inside of my mind. MUAHAHAHA!

"Sabrina! Are you listening?" Granny's voice woke me from my insane thoughts I blushed,

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, you were obviously talking to Puck, and we can't yell at lovers." Daphne said, and Mustardseed smirked.

_One day I will wipe that smirk and smug smile off their faces!_

**Can I help?** Puck's thoughts interrupted me.

_Sure, you get Mustardseed, I'll get Daphne._

"As I was saying, I just think it would be safer because of the protection and others." Granny said, murmured agreements were heard.

"We'll be leaving tonight, get your bags packed. Oh, and also, Mustardseed will be staying with us!" Granny said. Daphne's face was a bright red,

"He's what?" She squeaked.

"Great, now both my daughters' boyfriends will be living with us! Just great." My dad said, earning a glare from, Daphne, Puck, mom and myself.

"You'll be in Puck's room." She pointed her finer to Puck's brother. He smiled,

"Thank you Mrs. Grimm."

_How is it you two are so different? You call her old lady, he calls her Mrs. Grimm!_

**I don't know, he lived in a castle while I lived in the forest for ten years. That might have something to do with it.** Sarcastically, he thought.

_Oh, psshh, yeah...I knew that._

**I'm sure you did pea brain.**

_Oh shut up, frogface. _

**Make me.**

_Fine!_ I walked right over, and punched the creep in his frog face.

"OW!" He yelled. Everyone gave us weird looks.

"You're the one that said make me."

"Well I didn't know you were going to punch me!" He yelled, clutching his nose.

"That's not a good excuse, considering we can read each other's minds!"

"Children! You know have dish duty, go. Now!" Granny said. I cringed at being called a child, but walked away with Puck.

_See what you get me into!_

**Me? You're the one that punched me!**

_Shut up._

**You are so lucky I can't prank you! Or else, I'd be ten times worse than the pony thing. **He threatened.

_I'.Scared._I thought, sarcastically.

**You should be! And why are we thinking this?** He had a good point there…

"I don't know! And, you wish stinkpot." I said, we had gotten out the dish soap.

"Whatever, ugly." He muttered,

"Down on the insults, I see." I turned back over, but I got water all over the side of my shirt.

".'T!" I picked up a bottle of soap, spraying him, in his hair, which stopped his laughing.

"THIS IS WAR!" I splashed water and threw soap at him, and he did the same with me. Half an hour later, we were sitting on the floor, all soapy and wet, laughing our heads off.

"You,*laugh* look so *laugh* funny." I gasped.

"You should *laugh8, see you face and hair." He laughed louder. This started a new fit of giggles, I reached over, to grab a towel, at the same time he reached over, to pick up a broken plate, before we knew it, we were leaning in, and, and, and..another plate fell off the table and shattered. We broke away, at the speed of lightening.

"Were you about to-NO!" We both said at the same time.

"This never happened." I said,

"Agreed." He replied. A few seconds later granny came in,

"I'm sorry for getting so mad bu- WHAT DID YOU DO?" She said, or yelled when she saw our mess." Both of you, bed now." We walked away, going to bed, and the last thought I had, before drifting into a dreamless sleep,

_**What if the plate didn't shatter?***_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long.<strong>

******- They both thought it...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK TO CONTINUE!**

**thanks!**

**-Gothic-emo-bunny**


	7. Dreams

"Now, I think were done! Bedtime now!" Granny Relda announced, after hours of moving back into the house they loved. The Grimm sisters plus Puck marched up stairs, grumbling. Sabrina and Puck got into separate beds, tired of this last day. Sabrina lie down, trying to fall asleep but there was something small kept interrupting her.

"**One chimpanzee, two chimpanzee. Five chimpanzee, eight champanzee**." Puck's voice rang through the blonde's head….again.

'_Puck shut up, before I punch you!'_

"**I need to do this to get to sleep!" So you shut up!" **

"_UGH! Quiet down and I'll shut up!" _Puck had luckily, quieted down so Sabrina could fall asleep. Unfortunately, they both didn't know that they had constant nightmares about their fears.

**Puck POV**

I finally got to sleep, after counting exactly 100 sheep. Or, what I thought was one-hundred, whatever. In my dream, I saw Sabrina, in the middle of a bunch of...bodies? They were all bloody and had a deep glare on Sabrina. I got a better look and gasped I saw Daphne, Henry, Veronica, old lady, Jake and myself. My dream –self walked over to Sabrina,

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" My dream-self screamed. Why would I say that? I don't hate her! I love her!

Wait! Forget I said that!

She stared sobbing, and got even sadder when Daphne started talking about how she didn't take any care of her. How dare the marshmallow! She started crying more, then they all disappeared, leaving only Sabrina and I, but Sabrina couldn't see me. I wanted to tell her, I was there, but I couldn't. Then, we flipped over in a tornado, until everything went all black.

What kind of horrible experience was that?  
><strong>Sabrina POV<strong>

I thought I was asleep, but somehow I ended up in…faerie? How did I get here? I hate it here! I looked around, and saw Puck, getting yelled at by Oberon. But isn't he dead? I listened to what they were saying,

"I don't care Robin! You're marrying Moth!" Oberon dragged Puck by his ear, and made him stand on a small stage thing. And then someone came into view, wearing a white dress…it was Moth. She was walking up the alter, wearing a white that was oddly shaped like a pastry (Sorry that that was cliché haha). Puck seemed to not be able to move, or see me, for that matter. I was zoning out, and I couldn't hear anuthing until Puck choked out two words,

"I do."

OH MY GOD! What is he doing? I looked over, and saw..Myself?

"I hate you Puck! You never protected me! I'll never love you!" My dream-person yelled. What? I would never say that, I love him! Wait, No I don't! This is so confusing. Then, I saw moth simply come up, and stab the other me.

What kind of horrible scene is this?


	8. Dreams 2

**I think im going to go back and re-edit this, to fix things. Also, do you think I should have some DxM? Is the mind-reading thing too lightly used? Do you guys even like this story? I mean, i know in the reviews you say so, and I love you guys! But, I wanna hear someone's honest opinion.I sound like a bitch, don't I? SOrry :(...Thanks for reviewing! LOve all you guys! Also, please check out Sabrina Grimm's story, not going to happen! I haven't reviewed, since I know her, but its really good! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Sabrina woke up in a cold sweat, wiry of last night's dream. It had not only confused her, but made her feel odd, like she felt a small connection towards him, seeing his dream. It was really weird for Sabrina, even weirder then when she found out that she was the person he trusted most in the world. After a while, of aimlessly staring at her wall, thinking, about varied thought; Dream, War, her sister, Puck, brother, Dream, school, her parents, Puck, Granny's odd food and the dream, she got out of bed, more like rolled, and ran down the stairs, smelling the weird scent of Granny's food. She saw that Daphne had devoured a good portion, and Red was nervously picking at it. Her parents and Jake were nowhere In sight, and either was Puck.<p>

"Hey Daph, where's fairy boy?" Sabrina asked, pushing her plate of a purple omlette.

"Your lover boy is upstairs." Daphne giggled, making Sabrina turn a light pink. Now that she thought about it, Puck and her hadn't exchanged any mind thoughts, and they usually started fairly early.

"Shut up." She muttered, making her way upstairs, opening up puck's door. After years, the amazing room still put her in shock.

But come on?

Who wouldn't be when his room is a freaking' jungle! Literally! Not many people can say that.

Anyways, the blonde Grimm made her way into his room, carefully checking each step. She darted over to his bed/trampoline, but he wasn't there. She looked around, even up in the air, but couldn't see him or his pink fairy wings anywhere. She was about to call for him when she heard footsteps, and a low thumping. She went into the forest, walking towards the sounds, being as quiet as she could.

Needless to say, she was very quiet.

She could have asked him, using the mind-reading thing,, but for some reason, she didn't feel comfortable. I peered out, and saw him sitting on a log, hitting his head on a….piece of wood?

_Puck, I think you have finally cracked._ I thought, he looked around, smiling when he saw me.

"I was just thinking about everything, the war, my brother, the fact we can read each other's minds." He said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Say, um, did you have a weird dream last night?" Sabrina said, sitting by his tree trunk. She blushed a little thinking about the dream. He nodded, looking confused,

"Yeah. How did you know that? Have you been watching me sleep?" Puck said a playful-grin on his face, although there was a look of concern if you looked hard enough.

"No," Sabrina blushed…again, "I had one too. Um, would you mind tell me what happened in yours?" She said, looking at her black converse.

"Okay, well first your family was telling you that they hated you, and Daphne told you that you never took care of her. You were all out on battlefield, and your parents, granny Daphne and I were there, obviously. I said some nasty things, well my dream self did, I'd never say them to you, and then we kind of all, um, died. The End." He said, grimacing. Sabrina only looked down, again.

"Oh." She said, voice quiter than a mouse," That dream." She said, as if she knew about it already.

"Wait, you've had it before? Sabrina! Next time tell someone!" He said.

"No! I don't know what your talking about!" She lied.

"Grimm! I can read your mind! I know when your lying." He said, pulling a hand through his blond locks.

"_Woops. Caught me there." Sabrina thought, realizing it was no point._

"**Yeah, I know." Puck thought back." What happened in my dream?" Puck wondered.**

"_Oh. Um, well, you were going to marry Moth, Oberon made you, not caring what you said and dragging you, into the faery marriage place, and then you got wed. Them, uh, I showed up and said really nasty things to you." Sabrina thought, noticing Puck's every feature as she told the story._

"**Oh, I've had that dream before..Not fun. What do you think they mean?" The almighty trickster king said, blushing.**

"_Um. Maybe their something bad that we don't want to happen?" Sabrina thought, unsure._

"**Maybe, but I think its more than that…Can we go back to talking? This gets annoying." Puck thogutht, and Sabrina nodded.**

"Maybe it was something that will happen in the future." Puck said, not thinking about it. They both shuddered.

"It can't. Your dad's dead, and Moth's in prison. Plus, I'm not letting anyone die like that." Sabrina said.

"Your right. Maybe it's out biggest fear?" Puck suggested.

"That makes sense! I mean, a little weirdly, but it does." Sabrina said. But, at the same time, they came to the same conclusion.

_**Why is my worst fear Sabrina/Puck hating me?**_

* * *

><p><strong>crappy? Yes. Short? Yes.<strong>

**GR!**


	9. Wrote this at 12:44

**Hello! Happy monday! SOrry for the shortness!**

* * *

><p>Later that day, it was awkward for both Sabrina and Puck, having to shyly peak glances at each other, and blushing every time they did so. They had turned off mind-reading for that day, leaving each other alone. It was going perfectly, until Daphne and Mustardseed had to say something, at dinner.<p>

"Why are you guys so quiet? Did one of you kiss each other?" Daphne said, smirking. Both of their blushes grew, and they glared at the young girl.

"What? No witty comeback, love bugs?" Mustardseed said, laughing slightly.

"I'm not scared to punch you." Sabrina said, miserably. She felt half asleep, and had to have three cups of coffee this morning.

"Oh, shush up. You can't punch everyone you meet." Daphne said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be mean to your boyfriend. I apologize." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes, and laughing at their blushing expressions. For the first time, Puck had spoken.

"Aw! So cute, standing up for each other!" He mocked, by now their faces were bright red, and both Puck and Sabrina were laughing.

"Oh, stop! We don't like each other! Right?" Daphne said, but you could hear the slight denial in her voice.

"Yeah, um, nope." Mustardseed said, the same denial in his royal voice.

"Yeah right. Aw! You too look like bright red lights!" Sabrina said, chuckling.

'_Feels good to be on the other side of the taunting, huh?' _Sabrina thought, breaking their mind-silence.

' **Oh yeah, I would never guessed them two would like each other, its as crazy as if we liked each other!"** Puck thought/replied.

'_Yeah, crazy.' _ Sabrina said, a shrine of hurt in her voice, not that Puck noticed.

"**We should probably just forget about the dream thing. I don't like this awkwardness, it's pretty hard to avoid someone who is, literally, in my head." **Puck said, almost reading her thoughts….oh, wait, he can do that, forget I said that.

"_Yeah, it was stupid anyway. So back to the pranks, name-calling and violence?"_

"**Deal."**

"_Okay, freak baby."_

"**Yup, ugly."**

They snapped their heads up, when they heard their siblings speaking, they were probably mocking them some more. But, when they looked up, instead of seeing Daphne and Mustardseed, they saw Snow and Charming.

"Hello, children. There's been a rumor going around that there's a charm on you, to make you able to read minds, is this true?" Snow asked, smiling warmly at the kids.

"_Should we tell her?"_ Sabrina thought, unsure.

"**Let's see what she wants first, then probably yes."** Puck concluded.

"Why do you want to know?" Sabrina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, it just may help us win this war, so you must answer truthfully, brats." Charming said, being his usual not-so-charming self.

"Fine. We do. You have to ask Daphne and Mustardseed, they did it, Billy." Sabrina smirked, using her nickname for the arrogant prince.

"Ugh, fine. More children we have to talk to." Charming said, getting up and Snow followed, winking at the duo.

"By the way, I also heard about the way to fix it, and just to let you know, you two would be a great couple." The beauty said, smiling and walking away, leaving the two in an awkward silence, each looking like a red tomato.

"Forget she said that?" Puck said, turning to Sabrina.

"Agreed. But, is it just me, or do people have a tendency to say that to us? I mean, how wrong could they get?" She said, ignoring the slight pang she got in her heart, as if she was hurt. But that didn't make sense, why would she be hurt? She didn't say anything that could make her sad, if anything, Puck would be, unless…..

Oh god, must their be another stupid effect to this curse?

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't get it, they are starting to feel emiotoins.<strong>

**Fail at writing that.**

**Thanks to,supermegafoxyawsomhot for the idea!**

**Question- If you could be any animal, what would it be? WHat about mystical creature? (Like mermaid, Fairy etc.)**

**Story- SO, the other day, I was with my sister, and we were driving somewhere, and as we were passong somewhere, we saw a person with a red-striped sweater, glasses,and a scarf. She yelled, "I FOUND WALDO!" and turned her music all the way up, waving towards him. He waved back, then she continued driving.**

**This wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't for the fact that she's 19 years old.**

**Haha, anyways! Read and review! Because, I would do the same for you!  
>OHMYGOSH! Awesomg song! Revieewwwwwwww! Because, I love you!<br>ANother one! Im on a Cinnabon roll!**

**-G.E.B**


	10. Stupid AN

**Hey! Sorry this is only an author's not, but I AM updating tomorrow, as always, but I have AWESOME NEWS!**

**On Michael Buckley's facebook, he posted pictures of the SG 9! Apparently Veronica has a sister! Cool, eh?**

**Until tomorrow!**

**-GEB **


	11. Getting There

For the rest of the day, Puck had started feeling weird. His feelings got all mixed up, instead of feeling the usual confidence, bravery and unknown love, he felt betrayal, importance, bravery and an over-feeling to protect. It was very odd, to the prince, and made him feel even more unsettling. HE had been deep in thought that whole day, tripping a few times. He avoided Sabrina at all times, even if this included hiding behind various items, and flying above the house. But, unfortunately, when you live with the person you're trying to avoid, it may not go as well as planned. Like when he was going down to have some food, and Murphy's Law, says that he just has to see the Grimm sister.

"Hey Puck." She said, coolly. She had her back up straighter, as if she had new-found confidence.

"Er, hey Sabrina." He said, averting his eyes. "I'm going out. Read me if you need me." He mused.

What?

It rhymed.

She nodded, going to the back porch. Sabrina had been feeling better today, more confident than ever. She smiled at everyone, and didn't feel so angry. She noticed Puck was the opposite, who seemed angry and sad. It was weird, because it was usually the other way around, Sabrina had thought.

While puck was out, he had randomly flown around town, throwing a few eggs at pedestrians, but his heart really wasn't in to it. He landed peacefully, walking around town, kicking a few rocks in a cliché-way. He had started doing something Puck hated doing-thinking.

Gasp!

I know, right?

He hated how confusing his life was, how nothing was how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be eleven, not sixteen! It annoyed him how he wasn't such a villain, he could even be considered a here- his own worst nightmare.

Or, it used to be.

Now, it was some girl telling him she didn't love him, but what did he care?

Nothing.

Or at least, he shouldn't.

This is why life was so confusing for the trickster king, and he absolutely hated it. In frustration, he kicked a trash can, which lead to it falling over and tearing in the middle. He cursed, going over to pick it up, but stopped himself, why would he care enough? He started jogging, then flying. It helped him with anger. After an hour, he stepped onto the Grimm's porch. He saw Sabrina, sleeping, a journal oh her chest.

Before Sabrina had fallen asleep, she had been researching mind-reading spells, have no luck whatsoever. She had hoped she hadn't had to admit her small feelings towards him, Hell knows his ego's already huge. Also, not that she'd admit it, but she had always hated rejection, or feeling like she had failed, ever since she thought her parent's abandoned her. She was on chapter six of, "Mind-twisting charms, Mind-reading volume one", when she had fallen asleep. Luckily, her sleep was dreamless.

Puck saw it was late, so he groaned, picking Sabrina up from the couch, and brought her up to her room. These is what he was talking about, his usual self would have just pranked her, or draw on her face, not bring her up to her room!

The next thing he did, as stupid as it was of him, was defaintely not something his old-self would have done.

He kissed her.


	12. MushyGushy Much?

When Sabrina woke up, she wasn't excepting to find Puck's lips on hers. Her eyes were wide, while his were closed. She instinctively pushed him back, but almost regretted it. They were both blushing, and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Uh, hello? What do you think you were doing?" She yelled, he looked up, and ran his hand through his hair. "May I ask what you were doing?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry! It was an, Er, accident." He stuttered, regretting it the moment he said it.

"**How could I be so stupid?"** he thought, _"_**I doubt she's going to think I accidently kissed her!"**

"Your right." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes," Besides the fact that that was a stupid excuse, I can read your mind. Literally. How would I fall for that?"

"Uh, fine. Can we just forget this?" Puck pleaded, about to run away.

"Glad to." Sabrina said, blushing. Outside, she was trying to be cool, but on the inside she was freaking out, but she tried to curve all thoughts of what she had woken up. It was twenty minutes after she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Hey Puck? How did I get in my room?"

"Um, I brought you here. You were reading, so I brought you up here." Puck said, still a dark scarlet. He muttered a few curses, walking outside of the blonde's room.

Sabrina was still feeling confused and embarrassed when she finally got out of her room to eat breakfast. Puck wasn't there, as strange as it seemed. Throughout the day, she hadn't seen him once, and, quite frankly, it bothered her. How dare he kiss her and then avoid her!

In a huff, she marched up to his room, not noticing how stupid it was, and –not even knocking- went into his room. She found him flying around a tree, a box of donuts at hand.

"Hey Fairy boy!" Sabrina yelled, picking up a light pebble and throwing it at the boy.

"Yes, Grimm? " He said, blushing

"Why are you hiding in your room?" She said, as he landed six feet in front of her.

"Just 'cause." He said, shrugging.

"If you don't tell me, I will dig in your thoughts. Do you want that?" She said, and he quickly put his hands on his head.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped.

"Tell me, or I will!"

"Fine. I just don't want to talk to you," He noticed Sabrina's hurt expression and widened his eyes, "You really didn't do anything. It's me."  
>"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, I must have done something!" Sabrina said, crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

"Well, you didn't do that much." Puck said, stepping back.

"What do you mean that much?" Sabrina yelled.

"Just be quiet for a minute, damnit. You know what you did, Sabrina? You made me think thoughts that I don't want to. I never wanted to find girls pretty, or want to hold them I-I-I never wanted to," He stopped. Sabrina jaw literally dropped. Her face softened.

"You never wanted to what?" She said, her cheeks Redding.

"**I never wanted to fall in love."**

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, big mushy-gushy icky chapter. Haha, I didn't know how to do this, so I decided this would be cool. Now, I usuully don't do this but,<strong>

**IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS!**

**I really want to end this on a 100 review end. I love you all:) 3**

**-GEB**


	13. Mushy Again : : Puckabrina!:

**.God…YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I literally had my E-mail blown up with Review notices….Nine in one day! I love all you! As I promised, I got 90 reviews so, new chapter! Yay! **

Sabrina stood there, in a stunned silence. She couldn't have heard right, the Trickster King? In love with her?

There's no way.

But, as soon as she looked up from her shoes, his blushed expression told her there was a way. But she didn't like him back, right? No, Sabrina Grimm could not like the smelly fairy. She suddenly remembered the apple, and how she had woken him up, so there may have used to been some sort of feelings, right?

"I'm sorry Puck; I need to think about this." She walked away, but immediately felt bad. He looked like the saddest puppy dog to reach planet earth. Sabrina silently made her way out of his room, and went into hers like a ghost. She was so confused; it was times like this she needed her mother.

"Wait a minute..." She exclaimed, as sad as it was, her parents had been gone for so long she forgot that she could go to her mother. She scrambled downstairs, into her parent's. She saw that her mom and Dad were there. Oh Great, she thought, if I tried to talk about this in front of dad, he'd murder Puck.

"Hi 'Brina, what's up?" Henry said, smiling at his eldest daughter.

"Er, nothing much, I need mom to help me cook a pie." Sabrina lied. Veronica sensed there was something going on, so she nodded and ushered Sabrina out of the room, and out onto the porch.

"So, what happened?" Veronica said, turning to the blonde-Grimm girl.

"Wha- How do you know something happened? Maybe I really did need help, with that pie." Sabrina joked.

"Because you're my daughter, and I know you. Now, stop trying to avoid the subject and tell me!"

"Well, er, you know about the whole "Read minds" thing, right?" Veronica nodded, smiling. She had guessed it would be about Puck, "Well, I was researching a way to not have to say I love you to break it, and I fell asleep researching. Puck picked me up and brought me to my room, but when I opened my eyes, he was, er, kissing me." She blushed.

"Really sweetie? Aw! That's your second kiss!" Veronica said, hugging her daughter, while Sabrina blushed again.

"Um, third, actually, but I'll get to that later. After an awkward talk, we decide to just forget about it, but then he wasn't to be seen the whole day, so I went up and found him. He said I did something, and I asked what, and he told me that he….loved me." Sabrina said, looking down, at her shoelaces.

"Oh, sweetie. What did you say?" Veronica said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I-I told him I had to go think about it." Sabrina replied.

"Well, I know it's obvious that he really loves you, and to me, it seems like you love him. But, you're going to have to ask yourself, if you do. As cliché as this sounds, listen to your heart."

"I don't know mom, sometime's he's just so frustrating!" Sabrina exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and sighing.

"You think your father wasn't? Sweetie, I HATED him when I first met him, but now were married, with amazing kids, who know how to make the right decisions." Sabrina's mom said, kissing her on the forehead and walked outside, leaving Sabrina outside in the chilly weather. She had been thinking for a while, but couldn't decide what to do.

After a while, the door opened and Sabrina saw her main reason for being outside. Puck. He started to go back inside when he saw her, but she stopped him.

"No, Puck, come here." She said, patting the floor next to her. He tentatively sat down.

"Look Sabrina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-." Puck started, but Sabrina interrupted him.

"Oh shut up, fairy boy." She smirked, before grabbing his head and putting his lips on hers. They both reached pure bliss for a few seconds before,

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

**So, you know how up there it said eight reviews?  
>CHANGE THAT TO THIRTEEN!(: In an hour!<strong>

**I LOVE YOU! 3 (If FF Is being annoying, that's a heart.)**

**100 reviews and I'll update!**


	14. MORE FLIPPPIN MUSHIENESS!

**Happy Birthday to All the Best People Are Mad! Her B-day was yesterday!**

* * *

><p>When Puck's lips collided with Sabrina's, they both felt a spark. In their minds, and physically.<p>

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" They looked over and saw…Granny Relda? With Veronica, Daphne and Mustardseed, with their faces smooched against a window. Instead of being angry, which people would have bet on, Sabrina laughed.

"Enjoying the show, are you?" She said moving a stray hair from her crimson face. They all shifted their eyes, and went out from the window to the porch. Sabrina saw Daphne's palm had a teeth bite mark in it, and she laughed

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Puck said, slinging an arm over Sabrina's waist.

"Er, since I called them down to watch." Veronica said, guiltily. Sabrina got angry for a second, but quickly got over it. She felt better with Puck, more natural. A few seconds later, Uncle Jake came onto the porch, and smirked when he saw the two.

"I go away for a week," He muttered, "How did this happen?"

"Er, long story." Sabrina said, while Puck nodded.

"By the way, you owe me twenty bucks." Veronica said, turning to Jake and holding out her hand. He threw his head back and smiled, reaching for his wallet.

"What? Why does he own you money?" Sabrina said, straightening her back.

"Because, I bet him Puck would realize he likes you before Sabrina does." Veronica said.

"He did? I never woulda thought." Jake said, slapping the money into her hand.

"Eh, after being so immature, I guessed it would happen." Mustardseed said, "I mean, he mentioned her _so_ much in his letters." Puck glared at Mustardseed, while Sabrina blushed.

"So, Mustardseed and Daph, when are your wedding invites going out?" Sabrina said, and they both flared red.

"Aw! You too would be so cute together!" Veronica said, while Sabrina and Puck laughed.

"Ugh! We're not going to date!" Daphne said, and Mustardseed nodded.

"Funny, didn't we say that?" Puck said, smirking. Daphne's face looked like a tomato, while Mustardseed was a dark pink.

"Hey, who said I was dating you?" Sabrina said, then kissed Puck on the cheek when he frowned, "Oh yeah, I did."

"Let's leave them alone." Jake said, ushering the family outside. Sabrina was surprised she felt so natural with her family about this, the only person she didn't feel too good telling about it was….

"Puck, how do you think we're going to tell my dad?"

"We're not, you are. I'm going to go hide under my bed. Bye!" Puck said, before running off. Sabrina grabbed his arm, tugging him back.

"Uh-uh. What happened to your, "Manliness"?" Sabrina said, nodding her head.

"Ugh, why can't we just not tell him?"

"Yeah, 'cause you know, he doesn't live with us or anything!" Sabrina said, whacking the fairy upside the head.

"Fine. We can tell him after dinner, so I at least ate when I get my head whacked off." He muttered. Sabrina snickered, and punched him lightly in the arm.

"By the way, I never properly asked, will you be my girlfriend?" Puck said, turning to Sabrina.

"Nope." She said, and he stopped in his tracks, looking dumb-founded, "Kidding, of course I will, fairy boy." She said, kissing him on the noise.

"Have you noticed we haven't exchanged any thoughts?" Puck said, grinning.

"Er, yeah, but the only way to do that is…" Sabrina trailed off, thumping her chin with her finger.

"Hm, Sabrina?"

"Whadda want?" Sabrina looked up to see Puck with a devilish grin.

"I love you."


	15. Last chapter, The ENd, Bye!

s soon as the words came out of Puck's mouth, Sabrina felt as if a cord was being tugged from her head, and she clutched it. Puck gave a triumphant smile.

"I knew it would work!"

"What would work?"

"That if I said I love you, it would break the connection." Puck said, but then noticed Sabrina's hurt face and groaned," But I did mean it. Now, say it to me before I prank you for a month straight!" He threatened, and Sabrina shook a fist, but listened.

"'Love you." She muttered, and Puck immediately held his head, then smiled. Sabrina couldn't get the feeling they were rushing things though; they had just gone from enemies to girlfriend/boyfriend in less than an hour! If there was any time that she wished Puck couldn't read her mind, this'd be it.

"Now that were done," Puck grinned," How' bout we go plan revenge on the marshmallow and my dearest brother?" Sabrina smiled, and they went into plan.

**Daphne POV**

Yay! I'm so happy! I've only been trying to get my sister and Puck together since FOREVER! I happily skipped into the house, and Mustardseed smiled at me. I picked up a glass I saw Sabrina put on the counter and drank it, feeling the taste of water and something else on my tongue.

"I can not believe my brother finally grew up and told Sabrina he liked her. I thought it never would have happened." Mustardseed said, formerly. He, too, took a sip of another glass of water, and made an expression as if it tasted odd.

"Yeah, Sabrina is so stubborn; I didn't think she'd ever admit it." I laughed, trying not to stutter, under his gaze. He smiled, and, to my embarrassment, picked up my hand.

"Shall we go for a fly?"

"Er, um, I mean, um, sure." I stammered, hating myself for how stupid I must have sounded. He unfurled his dark blue wings, and we were off. We landed in a small cliff, peering out into the beautiful view.

For some reason, a random thought appeared in my brain.

"_Daphne looks so pretty."_

"Did you say something?" I asked Mustardseed, and he gave me a questioning look.

"Uh, no. Did you?"

"Um, no."

"_She sure is acting weird. Do I look stupid?"_

"There! There it was again, didn't you hear?"

"No, all I hear is you talking." Mustardseed shook his head. Wait, things popping in my head, Sabrina and Puck leaving glasses of water out for us, hearing his voice….I put two and two together and cursed.

"They are sooooooo dead."

**(Back to 3-POV)**

Sabrina and Puck were holding onto each other, laughing so hard tears sprang to their eyes, when Daphne and Mustardseed came to the door, looking very angry. Daphne had explained her theory on the way there, and, after testing, realized it was true.

Sabrina and Puck had given them a taste of their own medicine.

By making them read each others minds.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Daphne yelled, looking angrier then when Puck had hung Sabrina by her ankle on a rope and threw monkey dung at her.

"Same thing you did to us. I found it pretty appropriate thank you, hopefully, things came out as good for you two." Sabrina smirked, unfazed by Daphne. To her and Puck's satisfaction, they blushed like tomatoes.

"Brother. .Dead." Mustardseed tackled Puck, as he laughed. Daphne had taken to jumping on Sabrina'sback, trying to tackle her, but Sabrina was obviously stronger.

"Hey Sabrina, think we got the reaction we were going for?"


	16. I Do

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sabrina Grimm muttered, fixing all the imaginary creases on her white dress.

"You look beautiful." Her sister, Daphne said, while fixing her hair.

"She's right, you know." Veronica said, smiling at her daughter.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Repeated Sabrina, widening her eyes, " I'm marrying fairy-boy."

Veronica chuckled, "Sweetie, I had the same thoughts when I married your father. Now, we've been married for fifteen years, have two amazing daughters, and a great son.

"What? They get amazing, and I only get great?" Basil said, walking into the back-room of the chapel, where Sabrina was. Their mom laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm marrying him." Repeated Sabrina a third time. Now, Daphne walked up to her, and held her shoulders.

"Sabrina Anne Grimm, you are going to do this, now. If you don't, I will yell at you for seven months straight."

"Yes, I know. I know. I know, I know, I know." Sabrina said, still in an odd daze.

"Good, gosh, I hope I'm not this nervous when I and Mustardseed get married." Sighed Daphne, immediately clamping her hand around her mouth.

"WHAT?" Basil said, water coming out his lips.

"Um, I didn't say that?"

"Come on! Both my sisters are getting married! Seriously?' He said shaking his head.

Sabrina snapped out of her daze, "Mustardseed finally proposed to you?"

"Er, yeah. Two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us? We're your sister and mom!" Sabrina said, pointing to a taken aback looking Veronica.

"You didn't tell me Puck proposed to you until a week later!"

"Well, yeah bu-" started Sabrina, but her dads face appeared into the room.

"Sabrina, it's time." He said, through gritted teeth. She nodded, took one last look of her hair in a regular down style, with a flowing white dress, that had a blue sash at the waist.

*0*0.0*o*0.O

"I do." Said Puck, smiling at his beautiful soon-to-be wife.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said, and Puck immediately complied.

Over the hundred times they kissed, neither could get rid of the spark that hit them, or the puzzle- piece feeling.


End file.
